


Bergamot & White Cedar

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, High School, Omega Castiel, flute playing Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Shy Omega Castiel who loves to play his flute, gets picked on daily. Then one day, everything doesn’t seem so bleak anymore.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: High School





	Bergamot & White Cedar

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

Shit. Castiel was running as fast as he could. He had dropped his precious flute case somewhere along his getaway. The Omega could hear the three Alphas chasing him. He could hear their hoots and calls, reminding him they were going to ‘have fun with him’ once they caught him.

Band practice had ran late and now he was left to deal with these Alpha knots head wanting to hurt him. Thankfully, last time he had barely gotten away with only scrapes and bruises. He knew damn well it could have been worse.

Castiel had been dealing with his own tormentors since the beginning of the school year, yet lately, the three burly Alphas were promising to make good on their threats. Now after band practice, the school was practically deserted. Castiel had ran as soon as he had spotted them. They ran after him and the Omega knew they would catch him if he didn’t think of something.

Castiel turned another corner, another hallway of nothing but lockers and closed classroom doors, when he caught sight of a locker that was slightly ajar. He didn’t have time to think, he made a dash for it and squeezed himself into the narrow space closing the locker door behind him. He held his breath, and listened as the three Alphas ran past. They yelled and laughed that they would find him.

Castiel heard them starting to move away, opening classroom doors to look inside and slam the closed as they traveled further down the hall. The Omega allowed himself to took a deep breath. The locker he was in was most definitely an Alpha’s. Now that his panic was subsiding and he was able to think clearly. He started to notice the Alpha musk that was surrounding him.

There was obviously something sweat soaked in the locker, but the Alpha scent wasn’t unpleasant... if anything Castiel found he actually liked it. It smelled of strength and undeniably male, like a bergamot and white cedar scent. He also found it surprisingly soothing. The Omega was scenting the air, letting the Alpha scent wrap around him. Castiel was greatly enjoying it when his attention was snapped back to reality when the loud bagging of the double doors at the end of the hall sounded.

He heard two females talking softly as they walked the hall and Castiel waited until he was sure they were gone before he tried to open the door. It wouldn’t budge. The Omega started to panic and the idea of being stuck in a locker overnight. No, it was Friday. He would be stuck in here until Monday! Castiel freaked and desperately tried to get out.

Castiel was ready to cry. It had been almost an hour since those girls passed him in the hall. He started to wondered if those asshole Alphas had taken his instrument. Castiel had dropped it when he ran and he had no money to replace it. The Omega’s scent had turned sour. He was scared and tired. His mind was going over too many scenarios that he hadn’t realized that someone was coming. Only when the locker door was suddenly pulled open. There stood a huge Alpha with moss green eyes who looked shocked to find a small Omega in his locker.

"Okay... I definitively wasn't expecting to find a pretty Omega in my locker after the shit day I just had. But I’m not complaining" The Alpha had a smooth and deep southern drawl voice. Castiel could barely suppress the shiver that ran through him. This was definitely the Alpha who’s locker he was in. The man was giving him a slightly cocky smile but radiating happy Alpha.

"You um, wanna come out of there or you planning to camp out?" The Alpha teased as he winked while all Castiel had done was stare at him with wide sky blue eyes for five minutes.

Castiel carefully stepped out, with the Alpha's assistance. "I'm Dean"

"Castiel" The Omega managed when a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"So Cas, any particular reason you were hiding in my locker?" Dean ask as he shoved two books on the upper shelf of the locker.

"I um, I was hiding from Brady and his goons" Castiel murmured. He had no idea if this Alpha was friends with his tormentors, but Dean didn’t smell threatening. Castiel wanted to trust his nose.

Anger took over the Alpha’s features and he flexed his jaw. "So you’re the one they were looking for. This yours then?" Dean asked as he lifted up the flute case in his hand.

Castiel hadn't even noticed the flute case the Alpha had been holding. "Yes!" The Omega gasp happily as he retrieved it and held it against his chest protectively. “Thank you”

“No problem, don’t think I’d be much of a good flute player” Dean smirked and then started taking things out of his locker.

Castiel smiled at him when he settled. The silence between them made him nervous. Dean was grabbing whatever clothes he had in the locker to take with him. The Omega turned to leave when Dean stopped him. “Hey, I’ll walk you out. Brady and his jerks are still around.” Castiel nodded and silently watched the handsome Alpha as he followed him. Dean was tall with broad shoulders. He was most likely on one of the sports teams only Castiel wasn’t sure which. He smelled of bergamot and white cedar and Castiel found himself closing his eyes as he followed dutifully. He enjoyed the powerful scent greatly.

Once outside, it was already dark out. With blushing pink cheeks, Castiel turned once more to thank Dean, as the Alpha walked him to his scooter. “Thank you Dean for walking me”

“No problem. So this is you?” The Alpha nodded towards Castiel’s bright yellow scooter that was covered in random stickers.

“Yes” Castiel gave the Alpha a proud nod, lifting his chin defiantly, challenging Dean to say something about his choice in transportation.

The Alpha grin widely before he laughed at how adorable the Omega was being and lifted his hands up in mock surrender. “Alright, well, you can always find me if you ever need help. I usually stay late to work in the auto shop” Dean informed him. Castiel had no idea what to say and simply nodded, not trusting his voice. The Omega could feel the blush rising on his cheeks.

Dean stepped back and watched as Castiel slipping in his helmet after storing his school bag and securing his flute case to the scooter. Castiel felt warm all over as the Alpha watched him exit the parking lot safely.

Later that night, as Castiel laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dean. The Omega’s cheeks were still flushed as he admitted to himself he most certainly had a crush on the big green eyed Alpha.

Maybe school wouldn’t be so be from here on out.

 

**End**


End file.
